Hassassin
by Strascream
Summary: Misa Amane es amenazada por un antiguo conocido. Este a contratado un (Hassassin, asesino del Medio Oriente) ,Light Yagami para llevar a cabo su venganza. Mientras,L,por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decide participar personalmente en el caso. Futuras parejas.


-Watari, tráeme el siguiente caso.-pidió L al mayordomo. El aludido tecleó un tanto en la computadora que se hallaba en frente suyo y en menos de 5 segundos, L terminó recibiendo un archivo que decía lo siguiente.

**Nombre de la(s) víctima(s): **Misa Amane.

**Evidencia(s): **carta de amenaza presentada por la víctima.

**Testimonio de la víctima: **"Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba destrozado, de hecho, si la cara no hubiese estado en la puerta, hubiera sido un milagro que la hallase."

**Información de la evidencia: **"Tus día están contados"

**Hora aproximada del delito: **7:45 PM.

Al rato, L terminó de leer el documento. Creyó que captaría el _modus operandi_ de aquel criminal, pero eso era un asesinato, era como una amenaza. Estaban diciendo "Si vuelves a hacerlo, será peor".

Había hecho que otros se hiciesen pasar por él en diversos casos, pero ahora, creía que tendría que actuar por sí mismo.

Buscó la dirección de Amane, buscó la placa de policía que lo identificaba como "Detective Rue Ryuuzaki" y llamó a un taxi.

-¿Ya nos vamos, Light? Empiezo a extrañar las manzanas.-dijo un Shinigami al lado de su portador.

-Ya casi, Ryuk.-dijo el aludido sacando un ejemplar de la fruta roja y lanzándosela para que se callase al menos un rato.

-Y… Bien. Ya está. Ya podemos irnos.-dijo Light guardándolo que había traído consigo en un maletín. Decidió salir por la escalera de incendios. La policía se le hubiese venido encima si lo veía con esa vestimenta. Ropas oscuras, camisa manga corta con pantalones y guantes. Parecía un ladrón profesional de película.

Una vez abajo, se fue en una camioneta que su empleador había alquilado para él.

No conocía su nombre, solo se había identificado (mediante e-mails) como R.

Curioso, le llegaba otro mensaje.

R: ¿Terminaste?

Yo: acabo de hacerlo.

R: Bien. Ve a descansar. Te comunicaré cuando volveré a necesitar de tus servicios.

Yo: OK.

-Bueno a casa se ha dicho.-dije dejando el teléfono en la guantera. Cuando llegase a mi destino lo sacaría.

Había conseguido residencia permanente en un departamento. Era ordenado, limpio. No tenía muchos muebles pero era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía en ese momento.

O mejor dicho lo más cercano a un hogar en toda mi vida…

_Flashback_

-¡Ya cállate!-se oía la voz del padre de Light a través de la puerta de la habitación del castaño. Otra vez estaba peleando con su esposa.

Light estaba harto. Todos los días su padre llegaba ebrio del trabajo y hacía años que no les dedicaba una palabra de cariño a su hijo y a su esposa.

Pero esa noche, todo cambiaría.

Había cogido un cuchillo de sierra de la cocina. Cada vez que su padre estaba atormentando a su esposa se encerraba en su cuarto, pero siempre salía a una hora específica. Las 8:30.

No podía esperar para que llegase ese momento.

Eran las 40 segundos.

Casi podía ver el tiempo pasar frente a sus ojos, como la cinta de una película. Cada fotograma era un segundo.

_38… 39… 40_.

Soichiro salió de su habitación… Solo para recibir una puñalada en el hombro de parte de su hijo.

Gritó, rogando por auxilio. Aunque su esposa estaba a solo unos metros de él, no acudió a ayudarle. Se limitaba a observar aterrorizada.

Una vez su padre murió, Light se marchó sin más. Fue a su dormitorio para recoger una mochila que había preparado desde ayer y escondido bajo su cama. Contenía lo necesario para sobrevivir un mes en la ciudad sin nadie que se ocupase de él: dinero, ropa, comida…

Como sea, sabía que su madre no lo detendría de marcharse. No es que le odiase, solo que no se recuperaría del trauma a tiempo.

Al rato de caminar por la calle vio figura. Parecía una silueta humanoide. Está se acercó a la farola de luz más próxima.

Tenía una piel azulada, casi rozando el tono grisáceo. Su cabello era azul y estaba en puntas. Su ropa parecía ser más bien una parte suya,dado que parecía tener puntos que la pegaban a su piel. Irónicamente con su aterradora apariencia, tenía unos aretes con forma de corazón colgándole de los oídos.

-Hola.-se presentó el ser.-Soy Ryuk.

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Se sentía cansado. Tal vez debería seguir más al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su empleador y descansar.

L estaba tocando a la puerta de Misa. Esperó un minuto aproximadamente y la rubia fue a recibirlo.

-Detective Rue Ryuuzaki.-dijo el moreno mostrando su placa.-Vengo aquí en nombre del departamento de policía de Kanto.

-¿Es por el asalto a mí casa?-preguntó la que había abierto la puerta.

-Sí. Me han ordenado registrar cualquier actividad sospechosa relacionada directa o indirectamente con usted durante los próximos meses. Algo así como un guardaespaldas.-agregó el detective al verla cara de confusión de su interlocutora.

-¿Y por qué ha hecho todo eso la policía? Creía que se trataba de un simple robo.

-No robaron nada de la casa. Se cree que fue un atentado de asesinato.

-¿Asesinato?-dijo Misa con un notable terror en la voz.

-No precisamente.-trató de aclarar L.-Es como una "advertencia". Tal vez alguien que la conoce contrato a un sicario no para matarla, sino para amenazarla sin que hallasen relación con su persona.

-Bueno, entonces creó que lo veré más a menudo.-dijo Misa.

-Me hospedo en un hotel cerca de aquí.-dijo L.-Si tiene algo que nos sea de utilidad en el caso o está en peligro, llámeme. Aquí está mí número.-añadió dándole un papel con una cifra en él.- Póngalo en marcación rápida. Es más conveniente.

Y se fue sin más.

* * *

**Hassassin: **guerrerro perteneciente a una secta islámica. Habían sido engañados por su líder haciéndoles que si morían por la causa, tendrían asegurado el Paraíso (sacado de Wikipedia y Taringa).

Pero en esta historia he alterado su historia.

Los Hassassins son humanos individuales a los que les hace compañía un Shinigami. Este les da habilidades superhumanas (agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, sentidos...) que pueden utilizar para lo que se les plazca.


End file.
